


The Lifeguard

by vala (valinorean)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-14
Updated: 2011-03-14
Packaged: 2017-10-23 06:02:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/247010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valinorean/pseuds/vala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Guess who just came back from exile?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lifeguard

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Which Harry Potter Character Is He?](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/4266) by HP Game Night. 



> This is a random drabble from HP Game Night. It would make more sense if you read the drabble over there and see the photo associated with it :D

Awed silence fell upon the room as the gorgeous man stepped inside. It wasn't the first reunion they've had since graduating from the repeated 8th year, but it was the first time that this man attended.

The man ignored the pointed fingers and whispered "Who is that?" of his fellow classmates as he scanned the room for a familiar blond head. Finding his target, he strode purposefully towards the couple standing by the punch bowl.

The dark-haired man tightened his grip on his companion's waist and glared as he approached. What, did he think he was out to steal his boyfriend? The dark-haired man received a stern "Be nice" before the blond turned to the newcomer and nodded in greeting.

"How was your exile to America?" asked the blond.

"Joined the muggle lifeguards," he grunted in reply.

He then firmly planted himself beside the blond, crossed his arms in his chest, and glared at everyone else in the room.


End file.
